Taking the lead
by Soniana252
Summary: Having their first kiss isn't going as planned. Bitzer wants it to be perfect. Shaun is getting impatient.


Shaun wasn't upset.

He just...they had taken so long to get to this point, that the constant interruptions were getting frustrating.

Either for getting shy, for the flock being nosy or because the farmer kept calling for his dog in the most inopportune moments, something always made them leave it for later. Which was normal, their first attempts at holding hands went kinda like that too, but even those didn't take as much as this.

Kissing was...something Shaun had been wanting to do, and he was sure Bitzer was in the same page. Back before they started dating, when both knew something was there but barely showed it in exchanging hints between jokes and 'accidentally' sitting to close, the mere idea of kissing was enough to make him blush and shake his head because _too much_. Now however, it seemed as something simple that for some reason they couldn't get to do right.

Until that night, when after finding a bag full of drinks that some teenagers forgot there a party was being held in the barn

Dancing, drinking a bit, feeling fuzzy...one thing had led to another and both Shaun and Bitzer ended sneaking out while no one was watching like teenagers in b-rated movies. It was dumb, but after a couple drinks the idea suddenly seemed like the most hilarious thing in the world; the drunk-sounding laugh both shared as they clumsily lend onto the other to keep balance was enough proof of that.

After the laugh died out, Shaun remained there, enjoying the intertwined paw/hoof as his head leaned against Bitzer's shoulder. With a soft smile in his face, he couldn't help but think what a perfect moment this was.

It appeared to be over too soon when Bitzer, after taking a deep breath, moved away and released his hoof, only to hold it again when he turned to be in front of the sheep. Shaun was aware the drink hadn't been enough to loss conscience, so he had reasons to widen his eyes at noticing how close they were.

Giving a soft smile that the sheepdog hoped was confident and not nervous, Bitzer softly cupped one of the sheep's cheeks. Shaun, eyes shining with expectation, felt his heart beating like crazy under his chest at that.

Behind the barn, with the music from the party echoing outside but not being heard by them, and the light of the moon as their only guide..._this really was the perfect moment._

Eyes closing and hoof/paw pressing against the other, both slowly leaned in and-

A well-known whistling sound made them snap their eyes open.

Drawing back, Bitzer looked behind him with doubt. The farmer was calling; but his plan was going so well...

His attention went back to Shaun when he felt his hoof leaning softly against the paw in his face. Shaun's soft bleat and sad eyes said it all.

Bitzer could only shrug and give an apologetic look when another whistle came _—__ Maybe later_.

Shaun felt so dumb for turning the corner of the barn to watch him leave, but there he was doing it anyways. With his gaze focused in the dog's back, he didn't notice the door of the henhouse being opened by an angry chicken planning to go complain about all the racket(and not being invited to be part of it, the nerve!). The hen tilted her head at spotting Shaun, followed his gaze, and chuckled mockingly at guessing what could be going on.

The good ol' 'hitting things with his arm to express his frustration' he directed to the side of the henhouse got to drop the door and shut her up, a couple feathers flying off.

The offended cuckling that could be heard when the hen re-opened the door to continue with her plen remained ignored as Shaun crossed his arms and went to lean his back on the barn's wall to think. The muffled music, he noticed, was back in his ears, which meant that all the perfect aura of a moment ago was definitely lost for good.

Again, he wasn't upset, he was _not_ getting impatient over never getting there and he was _not_ jealous of Bitzer's job for being given priority over what would be their first kiss.

Shaun sighed— But what could he expect? It was Bitzer he was talking about, if he left it all in his paws, it was obviout that responsabilities were always going to get in the way.

A firefly flew over Shaun's head just in time to act as a lightbulb to show his realization. He softly hit his head with his hoof for taking so long to realize— Of course they always had the same problem! He had left it all to Bitzer without even trying to move things forward himself.

Different methods gave different results. _Bam,_ equation solved.

Not that the first method was bad, it actually had been working just fine until now. Shaun knew how evasive that dog was towards excessive contact, so he had given Bitzer the chance to go first in things and limited himself only make up plans that served as hints. That one time he invited Bitzer to watch a movie in the barn while the flock was outside? Well, he did want to watch that movie, but it was also an excuse to see if Bitzer would do that thing where a person yawns to round their partner with their arm(which he did; Shaun couldn't believe how such a cliche move had made him smile so much back then).

And that was it, after Bitzer made the first move Shaun would consider he had been given a pass to return the gesture whenever he wanted. Sure, he had to overcome his own shyness to do that, but the assured smile that Bitzer's surprised flinches and nervous laughs would bring to the sheep's face was worth it.

He was used to be the one taking the first step when he wanted to pull something off, used to be in calm when everyone around him was in panic(not for anything the flock saw him as a leader), but now...with his little to no experience in all this, the idea of having to initiate something of this magnitude himself,_ t-to kiss Bitzer..._— At noticing he started fidgeting with his hooves, Shaun clicked his tongue and straightened completely to keep them apart. The warmness in his cheeks was purposely ignored.

_He was being ridiculous_, Shaun thought as he decided to go back inside. He had hatched thousands of plans for bigger and more complicated problems and had always been able to solve them. He could with this, he just needed to think of something la-

All the thing running through his mind came to a stop when his hoof reached the door's ring handle- _Later..._

Something about that word was starting to sound awful.

Glancing between the door and back, Shaun looked thoughtful as the sound of all-kind-of-animals-laughter reached his ears. With a determined frown and a click of his fingers, he let go of the ring.

Bitzer had been finishing taking out the trash, brow arched looking at the door where the murmurs the Farmer deciding where the couch should go could still be heard from outside, when a loud bleat made him turn his head towards the field.

It was surprising enough to see Shaun running toward him with such desperation, but the least thing Bitzer expected from that was to hear a hoof slamming against the stone wall as his collar was yanked to drag him forward.

Though totally wide-eyed, any expected sound of surprise wasn't able come out of his trapped lips.

_Shaun was kissing him._

Through notably unexpert and destined to be shorter than wanted because all the running barely left air in his lungs, the kiss was still happening. Shaun, eyes closed as he leaned forward to press a bit, enjoyed happily the warm, soft contact and the thrilling sensation the whole situation gave. Between the taste of the party drinks, a glimpse of mint got spotted and Shaun had to hold back an smile. He knew he had seen Bitzer using a breath spray when he thought the other wasn't looking!

Sooner than wanted, Shaun had to pull away to pant. Between trying to stabilize his breath, he somehow was able to laugh as his shoulders dropped. The sound was all nervous, triumphant and relieved at the same time; it was a laugh that said '_I did it_'.

Bitzer simply stood there, collar released and mouth slightly agape, looking at the sheep at the other side of the wall in pure shock. With a paw lifted in a vain attempt to say something, the sheepdog realized with only a few blinks that he had been left breathless and with his mind completely blank. The paw went instead to cover his mouth at noticing it was still open—God,_ he was blushing_.

Shaun's smile turned into a grin at noticing Bitzer's attention was only on him. Not on the scream of the farmer that echoed loudly in the middle of the silence a moment ago, neither on the curses coming from inside as the shadow of the farmer jumping up and down grabbing his leg could be spotted from the curtained window. Shaun had, with one simple action, won against his boyfriend's job.

Bingo? _Bingo._

But as amusing as Bitzer's shock and the farmer's bad luck was, Shaun wasn't a cruel sheep. So when he recognized the tone of the Farmer as the one he used to call for his dog, Shaun bleated softly to snap Bitzer out of their bubble and imitated the sheepdog's famous salute. By tilting his head towards the window and with the help of another call being made, he was able to get Bitzer to turn his head and bite back a yelp as he ran back to the house. The sight of him nearly tripping in his run got a last chuckle out of Shaun.

And with that the sheep made his way back to the barn, internally patting himself in the back because, he's gotta admit:_ he really was smooth sometimes._

Half through his walk Shaun found himself touching his lips with one hoof and failing to hide another giggle. The flock literally won't leave him know peace for the rest of the night if they saw him like that.

Going back to the party may not be a good idea then, but waiting outside for Bitzer after what he did was a little too much for his heart right now.

Shaun had, in an unexpected twist of events, managed to put himself between a sword and a wall once more.

Eh, worth it.

Bitzer was _so furious_ with Shaun.

He could've moved the furniture the Farmer(resting on a chair and with a bag of ice in his feet after having stubbed his toe) asked him to in no time. But after _that_? It had all been a disaster!

Hearing orders wrong, clumsy paws unable to get a decent hold of anything, and the horrible tendency to stay still, cover his mouth and blush every time Shaun's soft lips came to his mind.

At the end, his master had preferred to prepare the living room for the 'Blazing Traktors'(his favorite action movie series) marathon tomorrow and told him to go with a dismissive hand. Bitzer would've felt bad if it wasn't for the sight of that the man walking away with his 'hurt foot' not hurting at all.

But still, he was furious, and was definitely going to give a piece of his mind to Shaun once he saw him.

And he did, completely ignoring the warmness in his belly at seeing that Shaun had been waiting for him outside the barn.

Though the sheepdog had planned to complain about the effects the kiss left on him, he realized how embarrassing that would sound, so instead he settled for being upset about it not being 'perfect'. He wasn't wrong anyways, the kiss had been so sudden that Bitzer didn't have time to react back then, and their first kiss being one-sided and short was not how it was supposed to go.

At seeing Shaun lowering his ears, Bitzer felt guilt of his own wanting to take form- _So they'll have to repeat it until it was_, he had added with his arms crossed to show confidence.

When Shaun widened his eyes, Bitzer took pride in the blush that he saw spread through the sheep's cheeks(and though the sheepdog hated to admit it, his wagging tail was giving him away too). With only a bright smile and a nod, Shaun was able to make Bitzer become a ball of nerves inside.

Moments later both found themselves still behind the barn, still oblivious to the party going on inside, and still giving the excuse that the kiss was not perfect yet. Under paws holding his face, Shaun had to hold back a smile to avoid breaking the kiss at thinking how enjoyable Bitzer's perfectionism was being for once.

When an idea occurred to him, Shaun moved his hooves from Bitzer's sides to throw them around his shoulders and get to press on more tightly, his head tilting to help with that. The image of the sheepdog widening his eyes Shaun had got while half-opening his eyes made the sheep unable to hide a smile this time.

As he felt Bitzer's tension quickly drifting away and a pair of paws held onto his waist to help press back, Shaun considered that: maybe, if things were always going to end this well, he may try taking the lead more often.


End file.
